Musique, et plus si affinités
by odvie
Summary: Séquelle de "musique". Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sinon je raconte tout.


Note: Bonjour/bonsoir. Ce texte est en quelque sorte une séquelle de "musique". Par contre, excusez-moi pour la piètre qualité du lemon (je suis une débutante dans ce domaine d'écriture) et profitez bien du texte.

**Musique, et plus si affinités:**

Un soleil timide brillait sur l'une des nombreuses maisons de campagne de Mycroft. Celle-ci, située près d'un village écossais, ne semblait pas aussi vide qu'elle n'en avait l'air : une personne s'y promenait, déambulant dans le parc.

En effet, John Watson profitait de toute cette verdure et de la chaleur agréable qui s'y trouvait. Pour l'occasion, il avait délaissé ses habituels pull de laine au profit d'une chemise blanche et ample au niveau des manches, ainsi qu'un kilt de couleur bleue et verte. Instrument en main, il cherchait le meilleur endroit : là où Sherlock ne le verrait pas jouer (il tenait à garder cela secret), et là où il pourrait, si possible, admirait la superbe vue qui s'étendait sous cet immense manoir.

Bon, au niveau du détective, il était tranquille : ce dernier semblait bouder dans sa chambre depuis hier soir, jour de leur arrivée. Mais pour la vue... Il repéra un lieu dénué d'arbre, à l'herbe épaisse mais un peu surélevé, peut être que... Finalement oui : ce lieu était parfait. Il voyait la campagne à perte de vue ainsi que le célèbre loch Ness, et un village pas très loin à vol d'oiseau. Oui, ce lieu était vraiment parfait.

Sherlock sursauta brusquement : il l'avait entendu ! LE bruit ! LE son. Celui qui l'avait... comment dire... Surpris une fois très tard dans la nuit (jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait eu peur ce soir-là). Mais il était plus éloigné, moins impressionnant, mais tout aussi captivant. Où était John ? Peut être qu'il pourrait lui demander de lui ramener l'origine de ce bruit étrange. Bonne idée : il partit à sa recherche dans le manoir.

Le médecin donna un rythme joyeux à son instrument, écoutant avec joie d'autres lui répondre du petit village. Quelle bonheur de pouvoir communiquer ses émotions grâce à cet instrument ! Il envoyait ses notes, on lui répondait, et ils jouaient de concert, pouvant s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde dans cette campagne silencieuse. Il pourrait rester des heures sur ce point surélevé, et les autres musiciens aussi sans aucun doute.

Le détective était dépité : pas de John dans le manoir. Donc il ne pourrait pas lui demander qu'elle était l'origine de cette musique à l'extérieur. Donc, il allait devoir chercher tout seul d'où ça venait. Donc, il fallait sortir dans cet immense parc, au soleil, pour d'abord trouver John, et ensuite trouver l'origine du son. Programme plutôt chargé pour cet après-midi, mais pas infaisable. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, et sortit affronter les notes terribles qui résonnaient en lu, faisant vibrer tous ses os.

Il mit une heure à parcourir le parc, ne trouvant pas son cher John et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter : il ne s'était quand même pas (encore) fait enlever tout de même... Quoique... Il devait avouer qu'il fallait parfois s'attendre à tout en ce moment. Et les notes qui continuaient à remplir l'air... Et s'il les suivait ? Rien que pour découvrir de lui-même la chose qui pouvait émettre de tels bruits.

Il se guida donc au son, contournant le manoir et découvrant le coin d'herbe surélevé où se trouvait une silhouette familière qu'il reconnut immédiatement, même si la tenue était pour le moins… inhabituelle ? Il n'avait jamais vu le médecin porter autre chose que ses jeans et ses pull. Alors le voir en chemise ample et en kilt... Premier choc ! Ensuite, il semblait que ce soit lui le responsable de ces maudites notes, car même si le blond lui tournait le dos, il pouvait voir des étranges tubes et une espèce de poche qui dépassaient de son colocataire. S'approcher ? Ou ne pas s'approcher ? Retourner au manoir ? Ou rester là à l'écouter ?

John laissa échapper une dernière et longue note puis se retourna lentement : son instinct l'avait averti qu'un spectateur clandestin s'était approché et qu'il s'approchait toujours. Plus près, encore plus près.

« Sherlock ? »

Le détective s'était immobilisé, ne sachant momentanément que faire, puis il fixa l'autre homme dans les yeux, ne voulant quitter tout de suite son regard, qui se détourna rapidement à son grand regret.

« C'est une cornemuse. Expliqua John. J'ai appris à en jouer à l'armée grâce à deux camarades de front. Et depuis, je continue. »

Mais alors, comment se faisait-il que Sherlock n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? Peut être qu'il allait dans des endroits spéciaux, ou alors attendait d'être seul pour jouer... Mycroft devait le savoir, lui... il aurait pu au moins le prévenir... Mais pas le temps pour râler près tout le monde. Pour le moment, il avait des questions à poser, mais par laquelle commencer...

Une note lointaine le fit sursauter, longue plainte déchirante, exactement la même que l'instrument de John. Le rythme était plus lent, plus triste, et il vit John placer l'embout entre ses lèvres pour suivre. Curieusement, la cornemuse lui faisait moins peur, même si elle le faisait vibrer toujours autant. Il écoutait la musique qui petit à petit gagna en vigueur et devint plus joyeuse. Mais il semblait y avoir autre chose : le médecin semblait particulièrement concentré, et un sourire vainqueur commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Enfin, il cessa et ricana :

« Petit joueur. Comme si je ne savais pas en faire aussi bien que toi. Et bien, essaie de suivre le mouvement. »

Il se mit en position, et joua, les yeux fermés. Enchaînement rapide, maîtrisé, rempli d'allégresse, et d'énergie. Ses doigts semblaient se mouvoir seuls pour donner les notes. Sherlock se laissait porter par la musique, qui n'avait plus rien d'effrayant à présent, au contraire, elle le remplissait d'un étrange sentiment. Il déshabillait presque John du regard, et se rapprocha tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière le joueur, et se pencha vers son cou.

Le blond failli lâcher sa cornemuse : deux lèvres venaient de se poser sur sa nuque et descendaient progressivement, l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour croiser le regard du responsable. Ce dernier en profita pour se glisser face à lui et capturer sa bouche avec douceur. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais ce ne fut pas possible. Pas avec Sherlock qui cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Il réussit néanmoins à se dégager :

« Sherlock.

-John ? »

Le détective ne comprenait pas : avait-il mal agi ?

« Laisse-moi au moins poser la cornemuse par terre. »

Oh. Ce n'était que ça... Il prit donc lui-même l'instrument des bras du militaire pour le laisser tomber dans l'herbe épaisse qui amortit la chute, et reprit sa tâche initiale, à savoir dévorer la bouche du blond, qui avait maintenant les mains libres et qui savait très bien comment s'en servir. Il les avait glissées sous sa fameuse chemise violette, le faisant haleter sous les caresses. Il entraîna son compagnon dans l'herbe, voulant l'allonger au milieu de cet épais tapis végétal, et descendit sa main jusqu'au kilt sombre et...

« Oh. »

John sourit :

« Tu savais que traditionnellement, les hommes qui portent des kilt n'ont rien en dessous ? »

Intéressant... Vraiment. Et pratique.

Laissant le détective prendre en main les opérations, le médecin se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de raconter l'histoire de ses deux camarades, l'un écossais, l'autre irlandais. Deux bons musiciens qui passaient leur temps à se disputer pour savoir qui jouait le mieux entre les écossais et les irlandais. Une rivalité amusante, qui avait conduit John à s'intéresser à ce curieux instrument de musique qu'il avaient en commun : la cornemuse. Et il avait appris par eux, et récupéré celle de son ami irlandais avec la promesse qu'il la ferai résonner sur la campagne écossaise pour leur prouver à tous qui savait jouer le mieux. Promesse faite à son camarade mourant à près avoir marché sur une mine, et il l'avait tenue. Non vraiment, Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de savoir cette histoire.

« Tu réfléchis, grogna le brun en lui mordillant le cou. C'est agaçant. »

Là, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

Il se cambra brusquement, sentant une intrusion en lui : effectivement il avait dû rater un épisode pour en être déjà là. Mais la sensation à la fois gênante et plaisante était là et avait toute son attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir face aux gestes de Sherlock qui le préparait avec une impatience palpable, même parfaitement visible à travers le jeans noir. Au fait, depuis quand il n'avait plus ses vêtements lui ?

La réponse ne fut pas possible à obtenir : le détective venait de terminer de se dévêtir et s'était allongé sur lui, frottant lascivement son bassin contre le sien et enfin entrer en lui.

John cria de douleur, mais Sherlock était là, cherchant à le distraire en redessinant sa mâchoire et en mordillant sa clavicule, ses mains caressant sans se lasser le corps offert à lui. Il bougea lentement pour l'habituer puis céda à ses suppliques pour accélérer, le faisant gémir doucement tandis qu'il se surprenait à laisser échapper des plaintes. Il en voulait plus et son partenaire semblait du même avis. Rapidement, la nature calme et silencieuse autour du manoir fut complice des deux hommes, étouffant leurs paroles et leurs cris à travers les arbres, le vent s'étant levé pour les couvrir par des bruissements de feuilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ils se libérèrent dans un râle et le détective s'écroula sur le médecin à bout de souffle, encore tremblant des effets de l'orgasme. Il se retira en douceur et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, s'approchant du blond pour se blottir contre lui et reprendre sa respiration.

Un peu plus tard, encre un peu essoufflé, John se redressant et lui demanda :

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Sherlock hésita : devait-il avouer qu'il était venu à l'origine juste pour résoudre le mystère de la cornemuse avec lui, et que la suite n'avait pas du tout été prévue au programme ? Finalement, il sourit et répondit en l'embrassant brièvement :

« Non, je voulais juste être avec toi. »


End file.
